1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a method and a display system capable of detecting a scoreboard in a program, and more particularly, to a method and a display system capable of detecting a scoreboard in a program based on the amount and rule of variations in text contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development in consumer electronic products, video entertainment products have become essential in daily life. For television sets widely available in household, only wireless television stations providing limited amounts of channels were available in the past. As technology progresses, cable televisions can offer consumers more than a hundred channels. Recently, digital televisions are gaining more and more attention due to superior display quality and a variety of powerful functions, such as time-shifting, play/pause, stop, forward/backward, fast forward/fast backward, etc.
In most sport programs, a scoreboard is constantly displayed on the screen so that the audience can be informed of current game status. Meanwhile, different channels display respective channel logos (such as “CNN”, “ESPN”, “HBO” or “DISCOVERY CHANNEL”) on specific locations of the screen (such as on the screen corners). In most applications, it is often required to detect images of the scoreboard in a program for subsequent analyses.